A two way radio is a bidirectional mobile communication tool, which uses an antenna to transmit and receive radio frequency signals and can implement a short-distance intercom talk without assistance from any network. However, for a conventional intercom talk, the cost for purchasing two way radios and transceiver devices needs to be added, and an intercom function is limited by the distance, so that a long-distance intercom talk cannot be implemented. In addition, information exchange in an intercom talk process is based on a radio frequency, which is not beneficial for the information confidentiality and stability.